


Their Desire

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione finds herself in James Potter's bathroom, witnessing something she never thought she'd see.





	Their Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I took on the challenge of being a pinch hitter for the Restricted Section facebook group. I took on the "masturbation" topic. This is my first time writing triad/multi smut, and also my first time writing this pairing. I'd like to give a huge shout out to LadyKenz347 for reading through this before I submitted it. All mistakes are definitely my own though!

Hermione couldn’t tell you how she ended up in his personal bathroom, hiding behind a partially closed door, with the sounds of two men heavily snogging coming from the bedroom. And not just any two men. Just a couple meters away from her were the two men that filled and fueled her secret fantasies. Hermione peaked around the door, her eyes locked on the sight of Sirius and James tangled up in a heated embrace. Her breath hitched, and she knew even another mountain troll barreling toward her would not get her to move from the sight in front of her. A sight that would be her newest fantasy. 

Everyone thought that Hermione Granger was the good girl, the smart girl, even the boring girl. She was the brainy best friend of Harry Potter, and did not possess a single sensual bone in her body. But Hermione knew her own personal truth. She had urges and needs just like everyone else, she just knew she didn’t want a boy her age. She wanted experience, and she wasn’t about to settle for anything less than what she knew she deserved.

From the first time she met Harry’s father and godfather, she was enamored with the two men. Of course, at 12 years old it was nothing more than a little girl’s school crush. As she got older, and got to know the two perpetual bachelors, her crush grew into something more, something bigger. Hermione had always tried to hide her feelings when she was around Harry and his family. While she believed Harry stayed ignorant, she was beginning to realize the two older men were catching on. 

After graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione had begun to spend a lot of time at Potter Manor with her best friend. Harry had insisted that they enjoy the summer before starting their real lives. Because of this, Harry had asked Hermione to stay with them while she was waiting for her lease to start on her new flat. She agreed, mostly because she did not want to go home to her parent’s house, but also because she knew the two older men would be around constantly.

Since she had moved into Potter Manor, she’d notice their eyes tracking her almost as hungerly as her own watched them. At first, she had thought it was only in her head, but as the days turned into weeks, the looks did not stop. The almost palpable tension would not disappear. And the tingling shivers she felt every time one of them brushed against her were nearly an everyday occurrence now.

For her part, Hermione knew she wasn't exactly playing fair either. She made sure she packed the smallest bikini she owned for lazy days in the pool. Not only was it sinfully small, but it was also white, turning the fabric translucent as soon as she dipped below the water. She made sure to “accidentally” drop her towel around them every so often. Each time, she could feel the heated looks of the two men as they stared at her body. She made sure to come down to breakfast each morning wearing the shortest shorts she owned paired with any oversized Quidditch jersey she could find. In the afternoons, she walked around the manor with short skirts or sun dresses, exposing as much skin as she could get away with. Hermione knew she was being a tease, but she knew she could never make the first move herself. If she was correct in thinking they wanted her just as bad as she wanted them, then she was going to keep fueling the flames of their desire as much as her own. 

Although Hermione enjoyed trying to increase their desire and notice her, she was completely unprepared for the sights and sounds she was witnessing. 

She hadn’t meant to wind up in James’s room, but the scent that wafted into the hallway as she walked by, drew her in. In all the time she’d spent here, his room was never left open. And since she made it her mission to go out of her way to pass by his room every night, she knew this for a fact. However, as she walked by tonight, with his scent permeating the hall, she somehow crossed the threshold of his room, and was soon pressing her face against his pillow. Before she could process what she was doing, she heard several pairs of footsteps rushing down the hall. In her panic, Hermione looked around the room and rushed into his bathroom, barely getting the door partially closed before the two entered the bedroom.

Now here she was, head pressed against the crack between the door and door frame, watching the two men attack each other with a fierceness she had never seen before. Sirius’ fingers ran through James’ hair before he closed his fingers into a fist, roughly yanking his head to the side. As Sirius moved his lips from James’ mouth, across his chin, and down his neck, Hermione gasped quietly. Her pulse beginning to quicken in time with the erotic show in front of her. She could feel her nipples pebble tightly in her arousal. She could almost feel the bites and nibbles on her neck as Sirius continued his path down James’ throat.

Sirius must have been just as eager as Hermione to see James without his clothes, because she could hear the impatient noises from his lips as he ripped the shirt over his lover's head. James seemed to be in a similar rush, grabbing the tight black shirt, and divulging Sirius of it as well. 

Hermione could feel her body heat rise as the two men’s chests were bared to her. Their frantic hands continuing to undress each other with a frenzied lust. She could no sooner stop watching than she could stop her body reacting. As more and more clothing littered the floor, Hermione’s hand slowly slid down her body until she could reach up under the short pleated skirt she was wearing. 

As her fingers reached up the bottom of her skirt, the lacy bit of fabric between her thighs was completely soaked. Although, if she was being honest, she knew her arousal started the moment her nose touched his pillow. With her eyes locked onto the now naked men in front of her, she stuck her hand inside her knickers, far past the point of caring if she got bloody caught. Biting back a moan, Hermione watched as Sirius dropped to his knees in front of James, gripping his cock as he stared up at him. Sirius took his time, stroking James’ proud member. 

Unable to hold off anymore, her fingers slipped between her wet folds, finding her aching clit easily. She used her slick arousal to coat her fingers, moving her fingers around her little bud in time with Sirius’ strokes on James’ cock. 

His hand pumped up and down, over and over, and she was powerless to stop her fingers as they mirrored the pace he set. A whimper escaped her as Sirius placed his lips around that beautiful purple head. How she wished she could take his place. Lost in her own fantasy, Hermione quickly used her other hand to move her shirt up to free her breast from her bra cups. With one hand in her panties, and the other hand pinching her nipples, Hermione never noticed the door open a bit more or the two pairs of eyes now glued onto her younger body. 

As her eyes drifted shut, every synapse and fiber of her being thrummed with the beginnings of her orgasm. Fucking her fingers to the sounds of the two men in the other room, Hermione’s her legs started to quiver, her body tightening up. Her fingers pumped faster, as she continued to climb up that perfect little peak. Just as she reached the crest, and began her sweet tumble down the other side, she realized she couldn’t hear the two men anymore. By that time, her climax had claimed her body, and she was just along for the ride. 

As Hermione slowly regained her breath, she opened her eyes to see the two men standing in the now open bathroom doorway. With her shirt raised above her chest and her skirt up over her hips, Hermione tried to come up with some excuse. 

“Enjoy the show, little love?” Sirius asked with his signature smirk in place.

“I know I was enjoying it myself, Padfoot,” James replied. “I’m especially still enjoying the beautiful flush still painting her lovely body.”

As Hermione realized she was still on display, she tried to get her clothing put back on correctly.

“Ah, now that’s not fair, love. We’re here in the buff and it’s only right that you should be too,” Sirius said as he stopped her hands from putting her shirt down. “In fact, let me help you.” his lips brushed her ear as he began lifting her shirt up over her head.

“We know you feel it too, Hermione,” James said, his eyes zeroed in on her rose tipped nipples. “We’ve known you were ours for a while now, sooner than we should have, and definitely sooner than was appropriate.” James licked his lips as he walked closer to her, eyes never leaving her chest. “We’ve waited so long to spring this trap on you. We’ve wanted you, but you were so untouchable. I’m sorry, I can’t wait any longer, I have to taste you.” 

And taste her he did. As soon as the words left his lips, they were wrapped around her nipple. His lips creating a suction while his teeth bit down on her pebble peak. He alternated between nipping with his teeth and swirling his tongue around her nipple. 

Hermione thought she knew what pleasure was, bringing herself to orgasm every night. She realized at that moment, sandwiched between these two men, that she’d only been lying to herself. James latched onto one nipple, then the other, while Sirius continued taking her clothes off, his lips following the trail down her body as each item was removed. 

“How… how did you even know I was there?” Hermione murmured, finally finding her voice. 

“Oh kitten, we’re two anamagi. We could smell you from a mile away.” Sirius nipped her ear.

“Why do you think my door was open, little one? You fell right into our trap,” James said, his lips still around her nipple. He started to run his hands down her body as Sirius exposed more and more of her silky skin.

“_ Oh— _” Hermione exhaled as James fingers slid down her stomach and began to caress her slick curls. She was past the point of coherent thought. 

With one final nibble to her nipple, James began to follow his hands down her body with open mouth kisses. Hermione whimpered in frustration as his mouth went around the spot she truly wanted him, going to her shaking thighs instead. James continued to tease her, kissing and licking up and down her thighs. Getting closer and closer to her most intimate spot, but never quite meeting it. Hermione was a mess of emotions having James move around her pussy while Sirius was still behind her slowing grinding his impressive erection between the cheeks of her bottom and taking up James’s job of pinching and pleasuring her nipples. “_ Please _,” she whispered, not caring that she’d now been reduced to begging. 

“Please, what?” James asked, a devious smirk gracing his face.

“Please, touch me,” she cried.

“Oh, but I am, little love.” James smiled as he continued to move his fingers slowly around her damp curls.

“Not like that, please… please make me come.”

“As you wish,” James said while meeting Sirius’s eyes. “Spread her, Padfoot.”

Sirius answered with a slight nod, and before Hermione could process what was happening, Sirius had her arms locked behind her back and her legs spread wide stuck to the floor with a nonverbal and wandless spell. She was wide open, laid out like a feast for the man on his knees, and he looked at her like he was starved.

Almost immediately, James dove face first into her sweet pussy. “Oh love, you have the sweetest little cunt I’ve ever tasted.” Hermione’s eyes rolled back in her head with the combination of his devilish tongue and naughty words. As his tongue and lips carried on their assault on her pleasure pearl, he inserted two fingers into her dripping hole. He pumped his fingers, curling them slightly finding that perfect little spot inside her. 

She was already so close to the edge again, the combination of his mouth and fingers, along with Sirius’s hands around her breasts and his lips on her neck, Hermione could already feel the trembles taking over her body. Sooner than she thought possible, Hermione could feel herself tip over the edge. She bit her lip as she tried to stifle the moan escaping her mouth upon her climax. 

“Oh Hermione, we need you louder than that,” Sirius laughed. “We’ll have you screaming before you know it.” Sirius released his spells, and grabbed Hermione before she could fall to the ground. He easily lifted her and walked over to the large king size bed. Hermione found herself surrounded by James’s scent. “Are you ready for us little love?” 

Hermione could feel the little dips as the two men climbed across the bed toward her body. Making sure to look each man in the eyes, she heartily gave her consent. “Yes, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time now. I need you inside of me.” James lay down on the bed next to her.

“Are you ready for both of us, love?” At the shake of her head, James motioned for Hermione to climb onto his lap. “Just slowly sink on to me, love. Sirius will join us in a minute.” Hermione moved her left leg over his narrow hips, finding his cock ready and waiting for her. As her nether lips kissed the head of his weeping cock, they both let out a small hiss of pleasure. 

Slowly, Hermione lowered herself onto him, keening as he filled her. He was bigger than the toys she used, and it took her a second to get used to being stretched. Hermione began to test this new feeling by taking shallow strokes up and down with her body. James was content to let her explore his body with her own, and was ready to sit back and enjoy the ride. 

As Hermione continued to ride James, Sirius sat back on his knees, stroking his own cock, waiting until he knew she was ready for him as well. Once Hermione began to pick up her speed and increase the lengths of her strokes, Sirius leaned closer. “Ok little love, I need you to sit forward on dear Prongsy and relax.” Hermione obeyed his request and instantly there was a slight tingle of a cleaning spell inside her bottom followed by a slickness between her cheeks. “Get ready, little love, and remember, just relax.” 

There was a firm pressure of him between her cheeks. As he slid in, bit by bit, she focused on breathing and staying relaxed. Once he was fully inside her, Hermione took a long breath. The act making the two cocks inside her move slightly. It wasn’t as bad as she was expecting, and she could even feel the beginning of pleasure ripple her body. 

“I’m ready, you can start moving,” she said into James’s shoulder. The two men began to move in tandem with each other, both filling Hermione until she thought she might split. 

She had never felt this full in her life. Each man began to move quicker inside her. As their tempos increased, Hermione released little pleasured noises. Faster and faster their cocks pumped in and out of her body, bringing Hermione closer to her third orgasm of the night. As it built, she could feel the intensity bubbling. 

“Come on little love, come for us again,” Sirius grunted, his hips slapping against her bottom. 

“Yes, Hermione, I’m so close,” James panted. “I’m going to paint the inside of you with my come. I’m going to imprint myself to your body so you’ll crave my spunk. My come in your pretty little pussy and Sirius’ in your tight little ass. You’ll be forever ours. We’re going to ruin you for anyone else.”

“Oh gods, I’m so close,” she whispered. “Almost there…” And then— she was there. Tipping over the edge; her body clenching around the two cocks inside her. 

Her climax was the point of no return for the two men as well. Her sex locked so hard on them, each had issues continuing their thrusts. As Hermione felt her insides being coated with their come, a gold circle of light enveloped the trio. The light was still there as they all tried to catch their breaths. “What.. what is that light?” she asked the men who were still caging her body.

“Guess we were right, Padfoot. We really were meant to be a triad,” James said while he placed a strand of curly hair behind her ear.

“We’re a triad?” Hermione asked, questions tumbling out one after another before she could think on them properly. “Is that why I’ve always felt connected to the two of you? What does it all mean? What’s going to happen now? What will Harry think? What will other people think? What about my job?”

“Hold on little love, let’s not get carried away,” Sirius interrupted her many questions as he slipped out of her. “Let’s just take this one day at a time.” He grabbed her gently off of James and laid her between them, wrapping his body around hers and pulling her tight against his chest. 

“One day at a time, I think I can do that,” she said as James slid down next to her, laying face to face with his arms around the two of them. Hermione drifted into slumber, caged in between her two men again. 

  
She felt right— _ whole even _. And even better, they felt right. They felt like home. Hermione let her eyes close. She’d deal with the fall out later. She knew she was right where she was supposed to be.


End file.
